Piel marcada
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Nadie le dijo que aquella marca tenía un precio, que le iba a salvar la vida o lo iba a condenar a muerte, dependiendo de dónde estuviera. No le dijeron que era sólo el precio que sus padres habían pagado por sus errores y que realmente, él nunca había tenido elección. Sólo le dijeron que era un honor. / Participante en los Momentos Perdidos de Potterfics


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling

_Participante en el grupo 1 de la actividad "Momentos perdidos" de Potterfics_

* * *

**Piel marcada**

_"La historia de cómo se crea a un némesis, de cómo un corazón negro cicatriza ennegreciéndose aún más. La historia de cómo nosotros también tuvimos sueños, aún los tenemos. Sueños que no están vacíos como nuestra conciencia parece estarlo. Unos soñaron con ser héroes vestidos de negro y enmascarados en plata. Héroes que, pese a ocultarse entre las sombras que deja la muerte, lucharían y matarían por sus ideales."_

_Prefacio, Mortífago, Metanfetamina_

* * *

Olvidaron decirle que no era sólo un tatuaje. Que era una marca de por vida y que, dependiendo de dónde se encontrara, le iba a salvar la vida o lo iba a condenar a muerte. Olvidaron decirle que la tinta quemaba en la piel, y que dolía. Sólo le dijeron que era un gran honor cuando sólo realmente su tía Bellatrix, esa mujer loca, lo creía. No, todos los demás lo veían con desdén, como burlándose. ¿Por qué lo veían así? Se suponía que era Malfoy, que era la realeza… Pero… no había realeza, no había orgullo. Su padre estaba en Azkaban, él era el que quedaba.

Su madre también intentó ocultarle la verdad, pero los murmullos la llevaron hasta él, finalmente. Las voces le susurraron al oído que el Señor Tenebroso lo hacía sólo para castigar a sus padres después de todos sus errores. Que lo enviaba a la muerte segura… Pero él levantó la cabeza con el orgullo que le quedaba, porque sobre él descansaba lo único que quedaba de la soberbia Malfoy y se dijo a sí mismo que triunfaría y que el Señor Tenebroso no tendría más que reconocerlo. Se prometió que se convertiría en uno de sus allegados sin saber, que, antes de dos años, la guerra habría terminado y él estaría en el bando perdedor.

Se prometió todo eso y no tembló cuando vio la varita deslizarse por su blanco antebrazo izquierdo. Bellatrix le había dicho que si era lo suficientemente fuerte no tenía nada que temer. Alecto se había reído de él un momento, donde su amo no pudiera verla. Su madre había llorado y después había intentado esconderse sus lágrimas. Los demás lo habían ignorado. Pero allí estaba él, enfrentándose a Voldemort y a su varita.

No temblaría. No iba a titubear. El Señor Tenebroso lo había elegido, ¡a él!, precisamente, para integrar sus filas. Debería haberse preguntando para que quería Voldemort a un adolescente de dieciséis años que nunca se ha enfrentado al mundo real, pero no lo hizo y no trató de huir cuando el que se convertiría en su amo susurró _Morsmordre_ con una voz como el siseo de una serpiente. No hizo nada. Se quedó allí, mirando al vacío, oyendo los murmullos.

Hasta que le dolió. Hasta que olió la piel quemada y sintió el ardor de la tinta sobre su piel, que nunca había sufrido ningún dolor. Entonces gritó, porque no pudo contenerse. Vio como la calavera se dibujaba, poco a poco, sobre su blanca piel, la serpiente que lo marcaba de por vida y lo señalaba como un mortífago. Un mortífago asustado que tenía dieciséis años y no sabía nada sobre la vida. Un niño que estaba pagando los errores de sus padres y creía en las palabras de su tía, que aseguraba que todo aquello era un honor.

Gritó aún más y ya no pudo oír los murmullos, ni las risas de aquellos que ya habían olvidado que años atrás habían pasado por lo mismo. Cuando el dolor se apagó y sus gritos se acabaron de igual manera pudo voltear a ver su brazo, ver la calavera, la serpiente, con el tono negro que lo distinguía. Un tatuaje de dudosa estética, que lo marcaba como la élite, como uno de los allegados de un asesino, de un mago oscuro que deseaba la pureza de sangre. El tatuaje por el que muchos morirían y darían con sus huesos en Azkaban. Por un momento se sintió orgulloso, olvidó el dolor. No sabía lo que veía después. No tenía ni idea del deber que le confería aquella marca.

Nunca había tenido elección, porque, cuando él llego, su destino ya estaba definido, ya estaba enmascarado de plata, teñido de verde y plata, con un tatuaje de por vida marcado sobre la blanca piel.

«¿Qué eres ahora?», se preguntó, con el poco orgullo que aun le quedaba, porque todavía no lo habían arrojado de bruces al mundo, todavía creía que era motivo de orgullo aquella marca sobre su antebrazo. «¿Qué eres?»

_Mortífago_.

* * *

_Nea Poulain_

_a 20 de agosto de 2013_


End file.
